Trickster's Retribution
Trickster's Retribution (or full title Launa Viander: A Trickster's Retribution) is the name of a special 31 part story lineup to commemorate the 2011 annual Halloween picture of the warrior trickster goddess Launa. The planning needed for the year's annual halloween picture came about early in the spring when an artist is needed to draw out Launa doing something Halloween themed as always like in pictures past but then the open opportunity came when one of FurAffinity's and DeviantART's most popular sexy artists became open for commissions: Elton Portilho. The commissions started rolling in and initially purchased one as a sketch. Considering that this can be made better the original pricing for the artwork jumped from $35 to $80 in becoming a full colored piece. In the end, an additional $40 is put in for a background fitting into the upcoming story. Making the art piece titled "Trickster' Retribution" the most expensive annual piece at $120. In the making of the artwork, a quick plan was made for something to accompany the picture and a multi-chapter mini-series is created. The planning of the stories were instantaneous and can change at anytime which has happened twice during the series development run. About Retribution The story breaks itself off from the story-lines and origins set from Chronicles of a Trickster and focus more on her semi-evil and devious nature of the character as she is through thirty-one stories of her mean and semi-good exploits. Along with each select story is a snippet of a larger story that makes up the title of the project known as Retribution. Taking place in a alternate timeline from our own in Old Europe post fall of Rome. A demon from hell named Maltuas has escaped with ambitions to bring hell to earth and he does it by setting up a massive campaign against Launa in order to fuel the praises of his power. Main Characters *'Launa Viander' - A small-time witch who was stripped of her powers but not her immortality and soon finds herself in a situation that transformed her into a powerful titan. Later to be betrayed by her own fellow guardians and the emperor. *'Archer Van Der Klerge' - An experienced but emotionally damaged witch hunter who has became that way due to Maltua's attack when he was a child resulting in the brutal death of his parents. Now he makes it his mission to seek vengeance for their deaths and to chase down all magical entities and wipe them off of the map or strip them of their powers. Supporting *'Seraphim' - A small girl who's slowly developing powers of foresight that meets Launa after being saved by a giant dragorc. Villains *'Maltuas' - A low-level demon from Hell who grew jealous and resentful his master's inability to rule over the people of Earth so he set out on his mission to take over the world himself as "The Emperor". *'Metron' - Leader of the Guardians of Gaul. Statistics *'Length of Development:' June 9 - October 31, 2011 (4 months, 3 weeks, 1 day) *'Parts:' 31 + Introduction *'Consolidation: Stories + Snippets + #20 & Final Story:' 69.816 Words (Novel Level) *'Retribution Reader: Snippets Only + Final Story:' 32,572 Words (Novella) Chapters *"#" - Retribution Snippet Included #(#) - Chapter and Actual Story Number (In Order Counting Down) *00 (00). Introduction *31 (01). # Abracapunch! // Doublefall - June 13, 2011 *30 (02). # Worst Nightmare // Iced - June 14, 2011 *29 (03). # Tulip Mania: Behind the Scenes // By The Emperor's Command -''' June 16, 2011''' *28 (04). Blood Moon - June 16, 2011 *27 (05). # Olympic Mayhem // The Hunt Begins - June 18, 2011 *26 (06). # Cat Unfriendly // Archer's Return Part One - June 21, 2011 *25 (07). # The Great European Purge // Archer's Return Part Two - June 28, 2011 *24 (08). # Summon Wisely // All The World Is His Stage - July 2, 2011 *23 (09). # The Cat and the Raven // The Feeding - July 4, 2011 *22 (10). Wanted - July 21, 2011 *21 (11). When The World Goes Dark - August 21, 2011 *20 (12). # Valkyrie // Dreams of a Fallen Yesteryear Part One - August 21, 2011 *19 (13). # Final Sunset // Dreams of a Fallen Yesteryear Part Two - September 11, 2011 *18 (14). # Performance of a Century // Dreams of a Fallen Yesteryear Part Three - October 5, 2011 *17 (15). Queen of the Hooligans - October 8, 2011 *16 (16). Luna vs. Nature - October 10, 2011 *15 (17). # For The Beast Who Has Everything // The Wisdom of a Child - October 12, 2011 *14 (18). # A Cruel Fool // All Falling Into Place - October 14, 2011 *13 (19). # Scary Mary // Aftermath Part One - October 15, 2011 *12 (20). # Fall of The Sun // Aftermath Part Two - October 16, 2011 *11 (21). Cow Raid - October 17, 2011 *10 (22). # Happy Horrible Holidays // The Night Haelen Burns - October 19, 2011 *09 (23). # Mollasacre // Anniversary Rising - October 20, 2011 *07 (24). # The Cat Came Back // One By One - October 23, 2011 *06 (25). The Date at the Graveyard - October 23, 2011 *05 (26). Van Winkled - October 23, 2011 *04 (27). # Montezuma's Payback // Revelations - October 25, 2011 *03 (28). Pumped to Pop - October 27, 2011 *02 (29). Dark Launa - October 29, 2011 ''' *01 (30). Retribution Penultimate Reader - All 19 parts including ''Death of a Witch Hunter - ''October 30, 2011 ' *00 (31). R E T R I B U T I O N - '''October 31, 2011' 2012 Reboot On January 29, 2012 the entire series is in development of being re-written including dialogue from the characters and closing of loose ends with the main plot in order to make it more linear than that original series. Category:Stories and Specials Category:Viander & Company